powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Moddy12/Richard Sayer lll
Name: Richard Sayer lll Epithet: Dictator of Shaybon Age: 19 Gender: Male Species: Unusual Oddity Height: 175.26 cm (5'9") Tier: Immeasurable Friends: Jeremiah Smith (Questionable Relationship) Family: Shallia Sayer (Twin Sister) Sexual Preference: Females Abilities: Ultimate Intimidation Magic: King's Flame Information Richard Sayer is the Dictator of the Shaybon Empire in Ottedin. Though dictators gain power through complete and utter domination, Richard was born into his power and continues to rule over Shaybon simply through scaring everyone. Despite being an Unusual Oddity, it has been confirmed that Richard has ruled over the Shaybon Empire his entire life. Being one of the Immeasurables, Richard is highly feared throughout Visalia. He's known mostly for his questionable affiliation with Jeremiah and the Hellhounds. Richard also has a twin sister by the name of Shallia. Personality Richard Sayer lll is a tyrant, as most people say. He's ruthless and selfish, caring only for himself, his sister, and his plans. Richard is known to be a bit psychotic when time calls for it or when he finds himself in a fight or angered far beyond what his temper allows. The most famous thing about Richard is his intimidation, the fact that there seems to be nothing Richard can't terrify, Jeremiah noted that Richard once made the gang leader's heart "skip a beat", and not for romantic reasons. He has a problem with people he's not familiar with doing something friendly towards him, much as when a footman of Jeremiah's kindly patted Richard's back, only for him to respond by attempting to rip the footman's arms off. The Dictator is sometimes described as childish, throwing fits whenever something does not go his way. This was seen when Jeremiah refused to let Richard have a cup of his coffee, and Richard screamed and hollered for 15 minutes until the gang leader reluctantly gave him what he wanted. He also has a habit of coming up with insulting nicknames for people, as he calls Jeremiah a "Hairy Freak" from time to time. Richard's ability to scare anything and everything into submission has given him quite the reputation. He's been scaring people into death ever since he knew what a decent threat was. People start to feel intimidated simply by being around him, after all those years of constantly putting someone into paralyzing fear. Once Richard has become angered enough he will become irrational and monstrous. He sometimes says things that he'll come to regret later or get into fights with people he would normally never even threaten. Biography Pre-Amalgamation Richard was born to the previous King and Queen of the Shaybon Empire, two of the most peaceful rulers to control the powerful Empire. Richard's parents, Richard and Sharria Sayer, were both human. Their arrival to Ottedin has been witnessed but is still said to be a mystery. Apparently, a portal had ripped open in the middle of Shaybon, spitting out the newlywed couple. The citizens of Shaybon thought that this couple was chosen by Gods in order to lead them, to dig them from the pit they were already in. See, the Shaybon Empire had already been in trouble. Over 40% of the population had become sick with a disease that slowly ripped apart but rebuilt flesh, putting the victim in agonizing pain that would never end... and never kill the victim. Fortunately, Richard ll was considered one of the best doctors back in Earth land and was able to significantly suppress the pain that the disease gives. However, their was another aspect to the disease, Magic. The infection had been made by magic, meaning that this was no normal crisis, the Shaybon Empire was being targeted. There was an uproar upon this discovery. Shaybon wanted to start a war, although, they had no idea who they wanted to start this war with. There was no proof that they were actually being targeted, and there was absolutely no evidence pointing towards who had done something like this. Richard ll had asked the people of Shaybon to set aside their anger and learn from this, he promised that he would come make better medicine in order to completely nullify the pain, making even the magic meaningless to his chemicals. During his time in the lab, creating potions with the help of elves, Sharria, who was pregnant with both Richard lll and Shallia, suddenly started going through labor, having an early birth with both of them. The Shaybon Empire praised Richard lll and Shallia as a prince and a princess, and deemed Richard lll and Shallia their king and queen. The twins had been raised much like any normal kids would. However, Richard was unusually... intimidating. Most of the residents feared Richard for no apparent reason, simply feeling uneasy in his presence. It was said that he carried the aura of a king, a leader who feared nothing but was feared by all. However, as time went on Richard's "intimidating aura" turned to something terrifying. He no longer carried the aura of a king, but that of a tyrant. By the age of ten, Richard could make threats that would make some hysterical, and could give cold stares that would make some go insane. When Richard found out about the disease sweeping through Shaybon, he asked his father why he didn't send the army to find and deal with the person that had done all of this. His father told him that he wanted Shaybon to be peaceful and that he told the citizens to throw away their anger and keep looking ahead. After that, Richard and Shallia began closely watching their parents, and found out that their method of ruling was so soft and kind. And the twins hated this. So to solve this problem, the two found only one thing that would solve all of this. Richard Sayer lll & Shallia Sayer killed both their parents. Post-Amalgamation Abilities Ultimate Intimidation- Richard is a scary guy, very scary. Richard is able to scare anything and everything, concepts, emotions, limitations, nothing can brave his intimidating nature. Techniques *'Transcendence-' By scaring away his limitations and weaknesses, Richard can further enhance himself manually. He can do this to further enhance his strength, agility, awareness, or even his magic power. **'Selective Invincibility-' By forcing fear into the limitation of his combat, Richard can become unrivaled with a sword, hand to hand combat, and whatever else he chooses to remove his limitations from. *'Fate Denial-' When a situation isn't going his way and Richard feels something he worked on is going to fail or he might just be destined to die in a battle, Richard able to completely scare away his fate, ignoring whatever future was meant for him. *'Physical Law Immunity-' Richard can intimidate physics into complete submission, allowing him to ignore it and do as he pleases during a fight. Magic King's Flame- When a king of the Shaybon Empire is chosen they are able to wield a type of magic called the King's Flame. The King's Flame is fire based magic and is so power that the user is even able to burn abstracts. The King's Flame allows the user to control the concept of fire itself, allowing them to control all flames, even unique fire meant for or created by other individuals can be manipulated by him. The King's Flame allows absolute destruction, meaning Richard can completely incinerate concepts, realities, logic, and boundaries if he wanted to. His flames appear crimson red, much like his clothes... or blood. Nonlethal Techniques 'Memory Burn-' Richard can literally burn away the memories of a person, making them forget whatever he wants them to forget. When in combat, Richard uses this to gain the ultimate edge. Depending on the amount of power he puts into the flames, Richard can cause a person to forget various things about the fight little by little. He can make them instantly forget his fighting style, his ability, if he were to put enough power into the attack he could make them forget about what's going on completely, leaving his opponent wide open. 'Blazing Souls-' When annoyed or being pestered by someone who doesn't know their place, Richard can deliver one attack to end a fight immediately. Concentrating his power on one's soul, Richard can completely burn away someone else's soul, turning them into a soulless zombie and possibly a slave or knight for Richard. 'Stamina Disintegration-' Only used on those Richard does not wish to permanently injure. Richard attacks his opponent with the blood red flames, intending to burn away their stamina instead of anything important. 'Attack Nullifying-' By destroying the concepts of someone else's attack, Richard can nullify them, either weakening the attack or completely negating it all together. 'Greater Power-' An advanced version of Transcendence, instead of scaring away his limitations, he completely burns them away. This greatly enhances his power far beyond what Transcendence could offer, however his limitations do return. Lethal Techniques 'Frightening Flashover-' With a mere thought Richard can devour an entire area the size of a castle in his almighty flames. The attack is deadly, but avoidable and leaves quite a bit of destruction as a result. 'Dictator's Judgment-' Richard summons a large pillar of fire from the sky. The beam rains down on a concentrated area and widens over time. It is not yet known how deep the holes made from Dictator's Judgment is, though it has been noted that the ground all over Ottedin's planet heats up every time Richard uses that attack. 'Raising Hell-' Once he lays his hands on the ground Richard can raise large amounts of fire from directly beneath him and the area around him collapsing the ground and dropping his opponent into a fiery hell that ruins their body as well as slowly diminishing their sanity and courage. Trivia Richard may have a slight sister complex. Despite being born with abilities, Richard is still considered an Oddity because he uses magic. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Editing Phase Category:Moddy's Creations